


罪与罚

by Haimiankun



Category: Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haimiankun/pseuds/Haimiankun





	罪与罚

姜涩琪转弯的时候，正好看见裴珠泫将那个女孩推下台阶。

要不是心血来潮，她不会绕弯路，也就不会看见裴珠泫动作轻松利落的如同踢动易拉罐一样将那个女孩从高层台阶上推下去，她转过头看见姜涩琪的时候，眼神里没有丝毫的慌乱，甚至手臂还停留在半空中的高度，用一种看易拉罐的目光审视着姜涩琪。

女孩躺在台阶尽头的地面没了声响，姜涩琪可以听见心脏狂乱跳动的声音，冷汗从短袖湿到了外套，她思考着要不要逃跑，可裴珠泫先一步朝她走来，姜涩琪觉得自己颤抖的幅度和对方的脚步达成了同步，裴珠泫在离她半米的距离停下。

“姜涩琪？”

因为她疑问的语气，姜涩琪都要怀疑自己是不是裴珠泫的同班同学了，她想说是的，或者点点头，但身体却如同老旧的铁器无法动弹，裴珠泫偏过头，唇瓣凑到姜涩琪的耳廓，她靠的很近，姜涩琪可以闻到柔顺剂的味道。

“她是自己掉下去的，对吧？因为没有看脚下，所以踩空了，是意外。你到的时候，她已经摔下去了，没有其他人。”

裴珠泫的声音放的很缓很轻，每个音节都喃喃的敲击姜涩琪的耳畔，就像虔诚的、神圣的教徒低声细语祷告一样，姜涩琪觉得一股凉意从心脏深处溜蹿上来，震颤着身体，她竭力控制打战的牙齿，怯懦而顺从的点头。

“好孩子。”

姜涩琪听见细碎的笑声，接着就是衣料摩擦的声音，裴珠泫擦过她离去，顺着姜涩琪来时的那条小道消失在尽头，姜涩琪侧过头，望向台阶边缘斑驳的血迹，和最下端鲜艳的幕布，夏天的太阳太毒热，在额角蒸出汗来，顺着脸颊滚到下颌，最后砸在足侧，她将袖角拉紧了些，在夕阳下站了很久，等到稍微凉快些才离开。

当天夜晚，她不出意料的做噩梦了。梦里她站在夕阳下的台阶上，目睹着女孩身下蔓延的红色藤蔓，毒刺几乎就快嵌进她的皮肤，突然女孩的身体从里被生生撕开一个裂口，无数的乌鸦熙攘着铺满视线，血红的眼睛贪婪的挤占空间，争先抢后啄食掉残存的光。

“涩琪，涩琪，醒一醒，有人找。”

姜涩琪被母亲叫醒的时候，才刚刚十一点，她是靠在床脚睡着的，因为姿势腰有些酸痛，下意识一摸，后背已经被冷汗浸透，她一直觉浅，睡眠时间零零碎碎加起来却很长，姜涩琪迷茫的看向母亲，在对方的表情中读出了担忧。

“什么事，妈妈？”  
“…在客厅里，快过去。”

姜涩琪踩着轻便的拖鞋，将褶皱的睡裙拉整，然后在母亲复杂的目光中旋开房间门把手，穿着警服的男人就坐在客厅沙发抽烟，猩红的一点和梦中乌鸦的眼睛如出一辙，男人看着她，眯了眯眼，拍了拍旁边的座位示意她坐下。中年男人有双锐利的眼睛，像狩猎狼的猎人，胜券在握的攥着枪管。

姜涩琪还没来得及梳头，头顶的丸子有些凌乱的蓬着，这样不修边幅的样子被陌生人看见，她有些脸热，却仍听话的挨着男人坐下，烟头在烟灰缸中摁灭，乌鸦的眼睛只剩一缕烟，姜涩琪盯着在空中铺散的白雾，觉得看到了自己。

“姜涩琪，是吧？”  
“是。”  
“今天下午五点的时候，你在这个地方是吧？”

一张相片挡在鼻尖前两寸，从台阶上端到底部的街道展现在姜涩琪眼前，她下意识一顿，慌乱的往身侧一瞟，正好对上警察凛冽的目光，他的额上有道疤，姜涩琪迅速收回视线，重新聚焦在画面中央。

“…是。”  
“你有看见一个女孩子吗？在楼梯附近，或者底下。”

姜涩琪伸出舌尖，极其缓慢的掠过上唇，裴珠泫的脸拨开白雾清晰起来，那句“好孩子”，就像某种有趣的指令，她点点头，将男人的手腕推开。

“对，我见过，在楼梯。”  
“那时她是怎样的？”

男人的警服衣领因为上了年头，开始褪去原先的颜色，变得浅淡，姜涩琪吸了吸鼻子，略微下撇眉毛，做出一副无辜的表情，很轻易的就换来了男人眼睛里情绪的停顿。

“叔叔，我看见了，我看到她倒在底下，都是血，因为很害怕，所以就走掉了，我不是故意的，那里的台阶很滑，可能是她自己踩空的，场面太恐怖了，我真的不是故意不救人的。”

姜涩琪的鼻尖泛红，手指都因为紧张而颤抖起来，这幅模样让本身信心十足的男人迟疑了，他的视线在姜涩琪与照片间来回流转，姜涩琪趁机抓上了他的小臂。

“对不起，叔叔，对不起，她怎么样了？”  
“…伤到头，估计是…”

姜涩琪心中一惊，一种灼热的感觉爬上她的咽喉，男人抽出手臂站了起来，宽大的身躯遮挡住光线，在姜涩琪的四周拢起一片纯净的阴影，她抬头看着男人额上的疤。

“你有看见其他人吗？”  
“没有，只有我在那里，叔叔。”

姜涩琪毫不犹豫的、极其自然的说出否定，就好像真的是这样，她真的独自一人目睹了一切，没有裴珠泫伸出的手臂，没有柔顺剂的香味，也没有她如同蛊惑的喃喃低语。

“等一等，叔叔，为什么会找我？”

姜涩琪在男人一无所获，准备折返的时候叫住了他，夏蝉的吵闹透着门缝钻进耳内，男人的半张脸埋在夜里，半张脸被悬在半空的电灯照的惨白，他沉默了许久，声音才同大门关闭的响声一起传来。

“有人说，在附近看见了你。”

事发地点是监控死角，加上学校害怕事情闹大而塞钱的原因，很快就以意外的判断草草结尾，女孩的东西在几天内被收拾一空，姜涩琪望着空荡荡的课桌凳，想着她是不是死了。

姜涩琪很怕麻烦，所以她尽量把存在感降低，再降低，最好变成窗台上的一粒粉尘，裴珠泫却恰恰相反，倒不是因为她本人张扬，她像是被推搡着站上顶峰，裹着单薄的毛毯，对着铺天盖地的恶意发愣。

“裴珠泫前几天被人泼水的事情知道吗？”  
“知道啊，好好笑kkk，全身湿哒哒的还笑着问那个人‘我让你困扰了吗’，是笨蛋吧kk”  
“明明已经很可怜了吧，单亲家庭，爸爸还是个混账，天天和妓女鬼混呢。”  
“喂小点声啦，会听见。”  
“切不会的，她耳朵不好使。”

姜涩琪不想听，但尖锐的刺不由分说的把她捂住耳朵的手掌扎的鲜血淋漓，她怯怯的抬起眼，看见裴珠泫就在那些利刃的三米外，她左侧的碎发被兔子图案的发卡夹住，露出小巧的耳垂，裴珠泫盯着桌上的书籍，好像真的什么都没听见。

姜涩琪又想到，裴珠泫被风吹起的衣角，和近乎冷淡的视线，方才还絮絮叨叨的人拍上裴珠泫的肩膀，亲昵的邀请她一起吃饭，裴珠泫弯着眼睛笑，点头说好。

可能是姜涩琪的视线太滚烫，在裴珠泫走出教室门的时候，回头对上了她的视线，姜涩琪慌忙的垂下头试图掩饰，裴珠泫沉默的转过头，在她看不见的地方笑了。

一双纤细的手夺取姜涩琪手中的铅笔，彼时她正在进行对窗外飞鸟的描画，姜涩琪被突如其来的动作吓了一跳，一个猛抬头撞进裴珠泫带着笑意的眼睛，她的耳廓被这种玩味的笑意灼的红了一圈。

“涩琪，放学一起吃晚饭吧。”  
“啊？”

裴珠泫故意把称呼喊的很亲昵，就好像她们是那种无话不谈、每天一起上下学的闺蜜，但其实在此之前，她们俩说话绝对不超过十句。姜涩琪很犹豫，这种感情表现在了神情上，于是裴珠泫毫无征兆的将上半身越过桌面。

“你不能拒绝，明白的吧？”

裴珠泫笑着，却用同那个黄昏一样的声音邀请着她，这幅姿态从旁人来看，就像是朋友甚至是恋人间暧昧的咬耳朵，姜涩琪吞咽一口唾沫，这种举措在当下的气氛中显得很夸张，教室空调温度开的很低，暴露在空气中的脖颈很凉，对裴珠泫鼻息的触感就格外明显。

姜涩琪抿了抿嘴，裴珠泫以一种居高临下的姿态注视着她，好像她是睥睨众生的王，而姜涩琪是她唯一的臣民，要颤抖着用双手托住自己的心脏献上，她的唇瓣翁动，许久才吐出一个字节。

“…好。”

可能有些事情就是命中注定，像恶作剧般系紧的结，从一开始就无法挣脱，从看见夕阳跳跃在裴珠泫发顶的那一刻，姜涩琪就被拖拽进了一场博弈。

“操场见。”

姜涩琪捧着一罐冰可乐，缩手缩脚的把自己塞进操场的一个角落里，裴珠泫慢悠悠赴约的时候，看见姜涩琪呆头憨脑的伸长脖子张扬，活像只等着妈妈回来喂蜂蜜的小熊崽，她忍不住笑了，听见声音的姜涩琪转头，用一副写满了紧张的表情看着她。

“搞什么？我这么吓人？”

裴珠泫有点哭笑不得，抬手捏了捏小熊崽的脸，姜涩琪的脊背挺的更直了些，不知道的还以为她在参加军训，裴珠泫无比自然的垂手勾住姜涩琪的小指，领她去校门口取了便当，就坐在操场正中央的圆环掰筷子。

姜涩琪默不作声的盯着裴珠泫的手，那双手灵巧的掰开木筷，夹起切成漂亮形状的牛肉片，那双手也曾这样灵巧的杀死一个女孩，在一片血色中张狂的露出嘲讽的神情，姜涩琪下意识打了个寒颤。

“怎么了？”

裴珠泫察觉到了姜涩琪的不自然，对方一瞬变化的脸色实在太过明显，裴珠泫眯起眼睛，打量姜涩琪怯怯下瞥的视线，她强硬的凑过去，掰过对方的下颌，强迫对视。

“你想说什么呢？”  
“…那个时候，为什么——”

姜涩琪咬咬牙，准备将疑问全盘托出，却又因裴珠泫过于凛冽的目光而止了口，她又把视线集中在饭盒中的一块胡萝卜上，不去理会裴珠泫抵在下颌上算不上温柔的力道，这才敢重新开口。

“…为什么推她呢？”  
“因为无聊啊。”

出乎意料的回答，裴珠泫云淡风轻的，像是谈论家庭琐事一般说道，嘴里还咀嚼着几乎没什么味道的料理，姜涩琪没抬头，等到裴珠泫的指腹离开后才敢动作，她激动的直起身子，音节却卡在喉中，裴珠泫似乎对她的反应很满意，弯着眼睛等待下文。

“无聊就可以杀人了吗？”

姜涩琪的声音因为提的过高而有些走音，一张素净的脸憋的通红，止不住的喘气，裴珠泫咧开唇，露出洁整的一排牙齿，似乎是听到了幼稚孩童的什么笑话。

“不然呢？因为太无聊了，所以总要做些什么，不然该怎么活下去呢。”

裴珠泫如同一个亲切的、善解人意的导师，循循善诱着误入歧途的学生，姜涩琪愣了神，觉得自己抓住的沙砾都从指缝溜走，裴珠泫又靠过来，掀起姜涩琪的袖角，姜涩琪平日刻意遮挡的领域暴露出来，她几乎弹了起来，像受惊的猫一样惊恐的捂住手腕。

“你看，我都知道的。”

姜涩琪的手腕上，暗红色的刀痕肆意的铺满白皙的皮肤，像某种动物的抓痕，这是姜涩琪无论春夏秋冬都执拗的将校服外套穿上的原因，她嘴唇颤抖、通红着眼睛质问裴珠泫，为什么要这样。

“你是不是以为你比我高尚，嗯？是吗？伤害自己比伤害别人高尚？‘宁愿自己受伤也不要别人痛’，是这样想的吗？”

裴珠泫攥住姜涩琪的衣领，力道意外的大，姜涩琪趔趄了下才稳住重心，裴珠泫换上一副自负而傲慢的表情质问，姜涩琪的手掌抵在裴珠泫的肩膀，比裴珠泫高出一截的身体做出这样的动作显得有些滑稽。

“……你不回家吗？”  
“晚饭时间还没过。”

姜涩琪低垂着脑袋，刘海遮过一半眼睛，裴珠泫接过她转移的话题，松开手，弯腰将饭盒收拾好，又一次盘腿坐稳在地面上。

“他在外面有女人。”

姜涩琪眨眨眼，她花了些时间才理解那个“他”是裴珠泫的父亲，裴珠泫掰弄着手指，上面还有笔杆压过的痕迹，她慢条斯理又无比从容的讲述着，好像那不是她的故事。

“我有次回家没带钥匙，准备敲窗户让他开门，结果看到他和一个女的做爱，那个女的就趴在我们平时吃饭的餐桌上，我那个角度正好可以看到他跟狗一样动着腰，那之后我在也没有在家吃过饭。”

姜涩琪此刻非常憎恨自己的脑内补充能力，她几乎可以想象出一个中年男人趴在女人身上挺动下身，白花花的大腿跟着动作一起颤抖着，一种强烈的呕吐感从胃袋上涌，裴珠泫用食指指尖敲了敲嘴唇。

“——一点无聊的事而已，天快黑了。”

闻言姜涩琪抬起头，金色的夕阳在云层背后逐渐黯淡，裴珠泫的睫毛低垂着、颤动着，如同脆弱的蝶翼，几缕碎发被汗水粘在侧颈，姜涩琪突然有一瞬间很想抱紧她。

“我们必须要进行一场没有胜负的博弈。”

裴珠泫偏过头，咬住姜涩琪的手腕，温热的舌抵着滚烫的皮肤，虔诚的合上眼，她留下的齿印压在刀痕之上，姜涩琪晃了神，觉得自己是跳进陷阱的幼鹿。

其实是场逃亡才对吧。

姜涩琪平躺在床铺上，把手臂遮在眼睛上，空调吹出冷风的声音在耳内被放大数倍，她只松松垮垮套了睡裙，裙角因为不断翻身的动作掀到了膝盖以上，肩膀抵在墙面，姜涩琪一动不动的呼吸着、思考着。

她在15岁的时候陷入一种阴郁的状态，对于生命与存在迷茫又无措，于是把自己关进卧室不舍昼夜的读书，姜涩琪在16岁读完了帕斯卡，在发尾越过肩膀的时候明白，一切都是无用的。

我此刻存在，此刻作为姜涩琪存在，然而当100年过去，我什么都没有残留，存在过得证据一个也没有，说到底，抛弃姜涩琪这个名字和学生的身份，究竟能算什么呢？

她曾执拗而疯狂的追求过自由，咬着后槽牙苦呼，然而在黄昏时她明白了，她惧怕自由，当真正的绝对自由来临时，她会毫不犹豫的转头逃跑。

于是她一天天沉沦下去，抓住锐利的修眉刀，肆意宣泄着在胸口聚积的浑浊，用宽大的外套遮挡住伤口，垂着脑袋把自己变成透明人，如果没有那个午后的意外，她本可以这样过完一生的。

可裴珠泫出现了，她放生了一只乌鸦，又在血红的黄昏咬了姜涩琪的腕，她手背凸起的青色血管和阳光下金棕色的瞳孔，近乎纯净的洁白，姜涩琪有时候觉得裴珠泫才是神灵，一个罪恶的、污秽的神。

博弈。姜涩琪反复咀嚼着这个词，把每个音节拆开，又拼装在一起，她想着，或许可以作为一个影子，和裴珠泫一起奔赴到尽头也说不定。

学校操场后有一块杂草丛生的空地，上面立着破旧的木质秋千，链接的铁链已经生锈，摇晃会发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，裴珠泫的小腿悬在半空，她荡着秋千，在一片灰败的荒原中兀自不声不响的晃动。

姜涩琪站在她身后，推动她单薄的背影，那些刺耳的摩擦声把沉寂的空间填充完全，裴珠泫纤细的小腿在空气中划出优雅的弧，远处的蝴蝶受惊离去。

女孩磕到了后脑勺，在昨天刚刚宣布死亡，奔赴葬礼的人寥寥无几，她的父母撕心裂肺的抓住校长的裤腿讨要补偿，而那个让她飞向自由的人此刻正对着枯草和腐朽的花发呆。

“姜涩琪，在想什么呢？”

姜涩琪被唤回意识，松开握住铁链的手，在裴珠泫身侧俯下身，唇瓣堪堪抵着裴珠泫的耳廓，裴珠泫脸颊的细小绒毛可以看的一清二楚。

“我在想，其实一切都是假的，可能我们很努力，最后也只是换来几个面包，没有什么会变好，我今年17岁，感觉已经疲惫的快要死了。”

裴珠泫侧过脸，捏姜涩琪的下巴吻了上去，她轻巧的描摹着少女的唇纹，将舌尖抵进牙齿间的缝隙，姜涩琪闭上眼，缓慢而真挚的给予回应，滚烫的汗珠滑下鼻梁，在相触的鼻尖汇聚，少女们在废弃的秘密基地交换着一个神圣的、危险的吻，裴珠泫的手臂勾住姜涩琪的脖颈，姜涩琪揽住裴珠泫的腰肢。

“你不会知道我多爱你这幅颓废又自大的样子。”

接过吻的裴珠泫脸红红的，靠在姜涩琪的胸口微微喘气，姜涩琪的手指穿过她墨色的发丝，最后将指腹搭在她的耳尖，像怀抱一只乖顺的猫咪，风掠过她的侧颊，捎起一片灼热。

“想和我做爱吗？”

裴珠泫眨着湿漉漉的眼睛问她，姜涩琪被直白的问话弄的脸热，她点点头，又迅速摇头，裴珠泫被她的举动逗的哭笑不得，她抚摸对方红透的右脸。

“想还是不想？”  
“想，但也不是一定要逼迫你做的事。”  
“是笨蛋吗？”

裴珠泫起身，姜涩琪就跟着抬起视线，她的神明将身躯埋在光里，单薄的身影显得摇摇欲坠，她和上次一样，很想抱紧她，她也这么做了。

飞鸟掠过昏沉的天空，将云层划的四分五裂，黑色的藤蔓自足下蔓延，缠住手脚，把她们桎梏在这幅画面中。

“姜涩琪，玩个游戏吧。”裴珠泫笑着说，“我们能不能逃过循环呢？”

“我要杀了他。”

姜涩琪穿着对她来说有些过于宽松的黑色外套，在深夜的街道匆匆的走着，额角和鼻梁上都冒出细密的汗，她把帽檐压的很低，足够遮住大半张脸，姜涩琪在约定时间拐进那个小巷，裴珠泫裹着风衣，站在夜幕中等她。

姜涩琪用身体替裴珠泫挡住透过来的月光，裴珠泫从风衣内取出那把黑色枪械，抬眼对上姜涩琪的视线，她们不言不语的将目光从枪口挪开，最后姜涩琪先开了口。

“…哪里来的？”  
“买的，其实要查的话，很容易找到。”

裴珠泫舔舔上唇，兴奋的摆弄着手枪，她手小，握住枪的时候显得有些奇怪，好像那双手并不应该做这样的事情，她更应该握住钢笔、鲜花或者麦克风，姜涩琪觉得嗓中有些发涩。

“只要这样，我们就逃出去了，涩琪，只要这样，就不再是无意义的循环了。”

裴珠泫闭上眼，喃喃着，姜涩琪低下头吻她，牙齿碾着下唇，裴珠泫笑着，颤抖着，咸腥的泪水涟涟而下，滴落在姜涩琪的唇角，她拥抱着裴珠泫，安抚的抚摸她的脊背。

“…先试一下，一会，不可以歪。”

裴珠泫吸吸鼻子，从姜涩琪怀中退出来，用发抖的手指扣上扳机，姜涩琪没退后，她静静的看着裴珠泫抬起手，将黑洞洞的枪口对准墙壁的一角，她可以听见心脏狂乱的跳动，就如同那个午后。

咔哒。

裴珠泫呜咽着，用双手死死将脸捂住，姜涩琪冲过去从背后拥紧她，裴珠泫瘦小的身躯止不住发抖，那些破碎的号泣在姜涩琪的心脏砸出一个又一个的凹陷，裴珠泫撕心裂肺的哭泣着，黑色的硬物掉落外地。

“妈的，都当我是白痴，妈的…”

姜涩琪收紧手臂，听见裴珠泫的心跳和她同步，察觉到的时候，她的脸颊也被泪水浸湿，闷热的空气笼罩着她们，一如先前的每个夏末。

裴珠泫的双眼仍红肿着，她又换上了那副漠然的、倨傲的神情，姜涩琪其实不是很喜欢，这让她觉得自己和裴珠泫隔得很远，她们勾着小指，漫步在蝉鸣的小道上，姜涩琪无法摆脱这熟悉的轨迹，她们最终还是来到那个午后相遇的台阶。

裴珠泫松开手，在顶端坐下，从风衣口袋摸出一包万宝路，自顾自点燃，姜涩琪伫立在一旁，静静的看着白雾遮盖住裴珠泫阴郁的侧脸，直到裴珠泫将另一支送到她面前，她才回过神来。

姜涩琪不会抽烟，她咬住眼尾，凑过去碰裴珠泫口中的烟，两点红色在夜色中明明灭灭，裴珠泫将烟灰弹在脚边的杂草丛中，叹了口气。

“姜涩琪，知道我在想什么吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“…其实我们一直在逃亡，没有一刻停止过，从这侧逃到那侧，不断重蹈覆辙，把锐利的棱角打磨成血淋淋的弧，然后来到新的场所，再次开始循环的场所。”

裴珠泫站起来，夜晚的原因让姜涩琪看不清她的表情，只知道她的身躯太过消瘦，看上去像快坠落的溺水者，裴珠泫的声音颤抖着，绝望的从嗓中挤出几个零碎的字句。

“所以你要记住我，姜涩琪。”

一切都很快的发生了，姜涩琪几乎做不出任何动作，她只是听见锐利的不像自己的声音，把裴珠泫三个字拖的很长很尖，姜涩琪的眼泪涌出来，她看见台阶边缘斑驳的血迹，和最下端鲜艳的幕布，裴珠泫最后都在笑，她露出嘲讽的张狂笑容，从终生之巅跌落下去。

她疯狂的、绝望的奔跑，踩着裴珠泫的鲜血和月亮的影子，像丢了魂魄的囚犯，姜涩琪跪下裴珠泫身旁，沙砾磕破了膝盖，钻进血肉，她慌忙的用手掌捂住裴珠泫的伤口，鲜血从指缝中漫出来，一点一点吞噬掉纯白。

“为什么呢，裴珠泫，我记住有什么用呢？”

姜涩琪哭喊着，死死的按住裴珠泫的额头，裴珠泫笑了，血液在喉咙中上涌，发出咕噜咕噜的声音，她在模糊的视线中，艰难的确定了姜涩琪的方位。

“看啊涩琪，有乌鸦。”

黑色的飞鸟掠过裴珠泫的瞳孔，啄食掉残存的光，姜涩琪躺倒在最深的夜色中，感到一种前所未有的平静。


End file.
